The Revenge
by GardenLight
Summary: AU - Lily Potter made a mistake by causing Bellatrix Lestrange to be condemned at St. Mungos's insanity ward. Years later, Harry Lestrange is ready to take his revenge as the Dark Lord's second in command.


**The Revenge**

**Disclaimer **I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

**A/N** My first story, please review on how to improve on it!

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1_

Harry Lestrange groaned as he saw the number of Death Eaters his mother, Bellatrix Lestrange had invited for his seventh birthday party. "Mom, why did you make a big fuss out of it? You know I hate crowded places," Harry told Bella grumpily.

Bellatrix, who was dressed in an expensive silk robes, hushed her son. "Hush, I didn't plan this, the Dark Lord did, and he is going to announce something important. He should be asking us over quite soon, it's nearly time."

Harry lazed around impatiently while Bella waited for the signal eagerly.

"Harry! It's time! Hurry!" Bella called as the dark mark burned on her left fore arm. A wild look of anticipation and exhilaration was visible upon Bellatrix's aristocratic face as she quickly beckoned her over excited son over. Harry rushed to Bella and took her hand before Bella disapparated to the Riddle Manor, Harry following behind her.

Harry, Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters entered the impressive dining room. "Harry, on my right, Bella here," a cold voice said softly, gesturing to the seat next to where Harrt sat.

"Death Eaters, we are gathered here to celebrate Harry's birthday," Voldemort said in a voice barely more than a whisper, though everyone could hear him. Looks of surprise flashed across the faces of the Death Eaters. Was their Lord serious? They looked at Voldemort in question as Voldemort said dangerously, "I, too, have an announcement to make. From this day onwards, Harry Lestrange is my godson. He will be 2nd in command."

Whispers filled the dining room as the Death Eaters looked at each other in horror, shock and disbelief. Bellatrix cackled loudly as she thanked her Lord profusely and Harry could only stare open mouth at the Dark Lord before he quickly closed his mouth and nodded slowly.

Voldemort turned to him and smiled.

"Oh God, that was tiring! I'm glad it's over!" Harry breathed at the Lestrange Manor." Mom, could you get me a bottle of iced buttlebeer?"

The dinner had been torturous to young Harry who tried hard to ignore the curious stares and menacing glares at him from the Death Eaters.

"Get it yourself!" Bella snapped.

"Oh mom!"Harry said, looking shocked, "how can you ignore the 2nd in command? If the dark lord knew, he would surely punish you!" Harry said with an innocent voice.

Bella frowned when she heard Harry. "Alright, you are really…" She stopped mid-sentence, knowing it was no use arguing with him.

Harry smirked.

"Morning mom, "Harry yawned as he entered Bellatrix's room. It was bright early in the morning, the very next day after Harry's party.

"Tsk, look at this! " Bella said as she read the daily prophet. "Here" she handed the paper to him.

_**The boy who can defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been named!**_

_A proud Lily Potter told reporters that her son, Daniel James Potter, has been chosen as the boy who would defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This comes after Albus Dumbledore had a meeting with the renowned seer, Cassandra Trelawney. Young Mr. Potter, or the chosen one, is currently unavailable for comment but Mr. James Potter, his father, said, "I have always known that Daniel would be the chosen one/ prophesized one as he has a very strong aura even at such a young age . I doubt You-Know-Who would even have someone beside him as magically powerful as Daniel."_

"What a joke!" Bella exclaimed. "No one will ever have the power to defeat the dark lord. Now, with you by his side, his chances will be even slimmer!

"Me? Why me? I'm not the chosen one or anything." Harry said in shock.

"No, but you have been trained under the dark lord!" Bella said that as if it was obvious." Anyway, we have to meet the dark lord soon; I am going on a raid. He will look after you for the time being."

"Alright." Harry frowned. He hated Bella going on raids as she might be injured or worse, killed. Yet he didn't think he heard correctly. Was the Dark Lord taking the place as a … baby sitter? The very idea was laughable yet he knew better than to question his mother who was overly protective over her Lord.

Taking her hand, they disapparated to the Riddle manor. The usual compressing sensation and suffocation feeling soon engulfed Harry. A second later, they appeared at the front gates leading to the Riddle Manor.

Harry's eyes found the impressive manor, drawn to its mysteriousness.

"Bye!" Bella said before disapparating to Diagon Alley.

"Morning," Harry said to Voldemort

"Go outside and play with Draco. I'm busy." Voldemort said without looking up from his papers. Harry brightened up. He liked Draco much more than Voldemort. Voldemort scared him at times, especially within the presence of the Death Eaters – the Dark Lord could be scary when he wanted and Harry didn't want to think about why the Death Eaters feared him. Bellatrix was always vague on the topic whenever Harry asked her.

Harry went outside looking for Draco, but he just couldn't find him. "Looking for someone?" A voice said. Harry grinned he should have known. Pointing his wand at the voice, he said," Finite incatenam." Immediately, the Invisibility Spell disappeared and Harry was staring at a boy, with pale blond hair, of his age, glaring at him.

"How did you know that spell? You didn't tell me the Invisibility spell could be reversed!" Draco accused Harry.

"Did you forget who teaches me?" Harry smiled. Draco pretended to look shock as he gasped," Oh yeah! Now I remember! The most powerful dark wizard of our time is teaching you; of course you would know such a simple spell!"

"Hey, let's duel!" Harry suggested eagerly.

"What? No way! You'd beat me in 3seconds, that's unfair! Unless you use basic spells like expelliarmus and petrificus totalus, I am not dueling! "Draco snapped, hating the fact that Harry was magically stronger than him. He was always under the impression that Malfoys were the best and it was a rude awakening to find Harry winning him in every battle.

"Alright," Harry and Draco took out their wands, spare wands that Voldemort had given them to practice since they were too young for a wand to choose them.

Assuming a battle stance, Harry pointed his wand at the space in between them and a fiery "3" shot out, followed by "2" and "1".

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted as soon as the "1"disappeared. The movement was too fast for Draco and he could only watch as his wand zoomed into Harry's hand.

"Petrificus totalus! " Harry smirked as Draco fell to the ground, frozen. With a wave of his wand, Draco stood back up, glaring at him.

"You always make me lose spectacularly! Can't you let me win for once?"Draco grumbled.

"Hmmm, alright!" Harry nodded. "Expelliarmus!" Draco cried. To his horror and Harry's amusement, the jet of light that shot out of his wand went nowhere close to Harry.

"Why can't you even aim properly? I gave you a chance to disarm but you made a disgrace of yourself!" Harry laughed at Draco, watching his red blush contrast oddly with his pale, pointed face.

Suddenly, they heard loud popping sounds coming from inside the house.

"They must be back! That was fast!" Harry exclaimed as they hurried in.

An unexpected sight met their eyes. Instead of seeing the Death Eaters celebrating happily at their win against the Order, they looked downcast and what was that fearful expression on their faces? But before he could ponder too much upon it, he saw Voldemort striding into the lawn, towards them. The dark lord stopped and conversed with one of the Death Eaters before he slowly turned towards Harry, and motioned him over. Harry shuffled over, his heart scared. What happened?

"Harry, come," Voldemort told him in a very gentle tone. "Someone from the Order fired the Cruciatus Curse and it hit one of our people. The curse was held on for too long without anyone being able to intercept it and… Harry… Bellatrix… she's insane."

Harry felt as if the world had stop spinning, his heart in his mouth and he felt dizzy."Mom…Mom – she's insane? How can this be? Mom's very skilled! No, no one can make Mom! The Cruciatus, no mum isn't insane!" he kept blabbering, as if hoping someone would shout "Aprils Fool!" and that Bella would just pop up.

Voldemort continued in the same gentle tone," it's true, here- this is Avery's memory." He held out a pensive.

Harry leaned into the pensive…

It was total chaos in Diagon Alley. Jets of green and red lights were flying everywhere. Harry looked for Bella and saw her dueling with someone, someone vaguely familiar to Harry. He realized that it was Lily Potter, mother of the chosen one. Bella was taunting Lily, "Potter will never have the power to defeat the dark lord! Besides, the dark lord too has someone powerful, same age as the Potter brat!" the insult was too much for Lily and she fired the Cruciatus curse at Bella, who failed to dodge it.

A scream of pain and rage left Bellatrix as she convulsed wildly on the floor. Left and right, the Death Eaters and Order were dueling fiercely and Bellatrix's screams of pain could not be heard in the loud commotion filled with bangs and wild yellings.

The curse held on for what seemed like a long time. A savage rage and pleasure was etched on Lily Potter's face as she held on to the curse, seeming to increase the intensity. Lily meant it – and the curse worked.

Bellatrix's screams dimmed after a long while but her body did not stop convulsing. Her throat was scratched badly and her voice was lost. Pain fired her body.

And then a curse was shot at Lily and the Cruciatus curse was broken.

But it was too late. Bellatrix lain on the floor, unconscious and her mind broken beyond repair.

"Oh…" was all Harry could manage when he landed in Riddle Manor. " I'll… I'll rest in bed first." He said automatically. He wanted to get away from all of them. To be alone. The Death Eaters looked at Harry with sympathy, knowing how close Harry was to Bella. Draco followed Harry up.

Once in his room, Harry shed the tears that were brimming in his eyes. "Why did she have to be insane? Would she recognize me? Why? WHY?" there was a knock on the door and Voldemort entered. "Draco, leave the room," Draco left under his gaze. "Harry I know that you're upset but live still goes on, mopping around wouldn't help."

"I want revenge!" Harry said once Draco left the room. After the truth settled in, the rage poured through him, fuelling him up. He wanted to kill… he wanted to cause insufferable pain to Lily Potter… no killing Lily would not do his mother justice. He wanted Lily to suffer the pain he felt at losing his mother's sanity. Lily would pay, he swore.

"You will have your revenge in time, but you must promise me that you will not act without asking me," Voldemort hesitated before answering.

For the next few days that followed, Lucius started his intensive training with Harry, teaching Harry basic spells like Stupefy, which young people like Harry wouldn't have managed. However, because of his magically powerful core, he was able to master the spell within 2 days and Harry soon started learning darker curses.

By the end of the week, Harry was using the spell so well that he was even better than Lucius.

Training went on… None of the Death Eaters saw Harry Lestrange for a long time. Harry was kept in the Lestrange Manor and no visitors were allowed. Even Harry's father did not get to see his son often. He was always in the library or training with Lucius. Harry didn't stop his training for a day even when he was sick.

He wanted to be strong and powerful, to be able to stand up to others. He wanted to avenge his mother. Bellatrix – who hadn't been able to recover. Her mind was far too broken and she lay at St. Mungos.

Yet Lily Potter was having the time of her life as the Mother of the Chosen One. Harry hated her with a forceful spirit.

Harry Lestrange would never be the same again after that incident. The once happy, bubbly spirit was gone, replaced by the Darkness. What little bit of Light and Justice within Harry was shadowed by the Dark.

He was the Dark Lord's second in command, ready to take his position. And ready to take away what Lily treasured most.

Her son - the Dark Lord's prophecised bane of existence.

Thanks for reading! Any comments?


End file.
